Sand Singer
by lokinorsedeity
Summary: After the death of her Grandfather, an American goes to Japan. As the newest Sand ninja, what will she do to change the way things are done? AND WHY DO THE JINCHURIKI CALL HER MOM?


**Sand Singer**

"So this is Japan. Cool." said an American named Mariah.

As she walked, she came upon a shop she vaguely recognized.

"You've got to be kidding. The shop from Xxxholic?!"

She decides to enter, out of curiousity. She is immediately welcomed by the twins and Mokona.

"Welcome to my shop. There is no coincidence, only fate," intones Yuko, "Since you came here, it means you have a wish."

"Hai. I want to go to the worlds I've created in my dreams."

"There will be a price."

"I know. It will be more than I like but less than I can afford."

"Yes. If you truly desire this, your dreams will become reality and your reality a dream."

"I can accept that. Ever since Gramps died, I've lost touch with reality."

"Very well, follow me."

As Yuko chanted, Mariah felt relieved. For the first time in years, she was in control of her life.

"Now to finish this, you must do something you love."

"I know just the thing," said Mariah as she began to sing the theme song of her favorite show DNAngel. The wind began to blow harder as she sang. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer agt Yuko's shop. Her outift had changed as well.

"Halt!"

She stayed still as what she easily recognized as Sand ninja appeared. After a series of rather pointless questions, (the who are you, what are you doing here bit,) she was taken to the Kazekage.

"Look, I don't really care about all the questions. Is it possible for me to become a Sand Ninja?" she asked quite bluntly.

"You want to join our Sand ninja? Are you from another village?"

"Try another town. Hell, I don't know how I got here! But if I'm going to stay I'm going to make the best of it."

"Very sensible of you. I suppose we could put you in with the cadets."

"Thank you. When do I begin my training?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll have a teacher show you the where it is."

"Thanks, by the way, could I be registered as Sakura Hikari?"

"I thought you said you're name was Mariah?"

"It is, but I prefer Sakura. It'll symbolize a new beginning."

"Fine. You will be referred to as Sakura Hikari."

"Thanks."

After she left the room, the Kazekage summoned a Jonin. He had an idea on how to test this candidate for the Academy.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama?"

"Take the girl roughly 40 miles and leave her there. If she returns alive, she can join the Academy."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama."

He did as his leader bid, and in a rare act of kindness, left her a half-full canteen. By the time she woke up in the morning, the Jonin was long gone and she was stranded.

"Should have known he'd pull something like this," Sakura said as she mentally went over a checklist for desert survival.

1. Find water and refill canteen

until nightfall before heading back

water use to minimum

4. Figure out how to use chakra

't wander around during daytime unless necessary

covered during the day at all times!

"That should do it!" she said as she walked to the South.

Luck was with her as 3 miles away there was an oasis. She refilled her water canteen and sat down indian-style.

'Might as well wait until sundown. Focus inward.'

By dusk, she still hadn't figured out how to use chakra. She began walking, then thought the better of it.

"I wonder..."

With a quick swipe of her earrings, she drew a few drops of blood. Letting them fall into the water she took a leaf from nearby plant and concentrated.

"Which direction is the Sand village in?" she asked and waited. It began to spin slowly and then pointed north.

"I can't believe that actually worked. So now how far?"

The leaf spun again, this time counter-clockwise four times and stopped.

"Let's see...I can't see the Sand village from here (so I guess counter-clockwise means ten) must mean _40 miles_?! Holy crap! Well, guess I've no choice. I'll start back tomorrow night!"

She sat down, only this time she was very distracted. She couldn't get a song out of her head! There was only one solution; she started singing aloud.

_"Once more tell me 'good morning'_

_Once more show me a dream_

_I hope it will be a good day today._

_It's the simple things in life_

_That are the easiest to lose sight of_

_Having a dream with open eyes_

_Merry-go-round goes_

_My arm around your shoulder_

_My hand holding onto yours_

_Tell me 'good morning'_

_Once more show me the dream_

_Keep on living just the way you are."_

As she sings, a mini-sandstorm whips out of nowhere. She sputters, then trys to sing some more, only to have the storm grow worse. She throws her hands up in frustration; the sand rises higher and higher. She lowered the hand and the sand lowered. It continues to follow her hand movement until she quits singing, then the sand falls, covering her.

"I wonder..."

_"Darkness of white you can_

_Through the sadness take your flight_

_And becomes the wings that pierce the veil_

_Spreading strong and true tonight_

_Brought into the light at last _

_By the cold exposing sun_

_I was granted freedom tamed to become the chosen one_

_Through the mirror night reflected_

_Miraculous to see_

_My soul thew away the mask that hides the deeper me_

_Breaking the dark of night, piercing through the painted white_

_Cut it all away from yesterday till a new era's in sight_

_Unlock the heart within, let it spread it's wings and soar_

_Rising up in flight, through the night of white _

_And fly on forever more."_

As she sang this, she moved her hands and the sand followed every movement. She spots a desert hare; humming she open-handed and said "Desert Coffin!"

The effest was immediate and Sakura debated whether or not to kill it.

"Sand Burial!"

"Now I've got food and water. All that's left is to head back."

As night came to, she started walking north after stretching. Before the morning sun arose, she was hiding under a canopy of sand under a canvas of blue. She noted the time and set the alarm on her watch. She was asleep before the sun rose to greet her.

By the fifth day she was in sight of the village. She was immediately taken to the Kazekage.

"I'm impressed you survived."

"I read a lot. I also know my limitations."

"Limitations?"

"Three days without water, three weeks without food. That's a rough estimate on how long the human body can survive. I also knew it was a better idea to stay out of the sun and walk only at night."

"In any case, I have only one thing to say. Welcome to the Sand village, Sakura Hikari! Tomorrow you'll be starting at the Academy."


End file.
